Through the Mists of Time
by sir-thanatos
Summary: A protective spell gone wrong spells adventure for Harry and his friends.
1. Default Chapter

One 

Another building exploded behind Harry as he dodged a disruptor curse. Ahead of him, he saw Colin Creevey fall as a Death Eater hit him with a full body bind.

"Bugger," Harry whispered as he ducked behind another building. The Weasley twins' shop had just collapsed. "Ron's going to—" His whisper was cut off as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up!" she hissed. Harry looked at her in surprise, but quickly recovered his senses.

"_Morstolus_!" Hermione shrieked, standing up and then ducking down again. Harry saw a Death Eater burst into purple flames. Seeing the coast clear, Harry dived over to another building, with Hermione in close pursuit.

"Bloody bastards," Ron was saying to Ginny, who looked as furious as Ron did.

"Ron," Harry said quietly. "See that pair?" Ron nodded.

"Reducto?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, putting up his fingers and lowering them one at a time. He mouthed along with the motion, "Three, two, one."

They rose, and blasted a pair of Death Eaters out of existence before their enemies even knew what was happening.

The group of students made their way slowly away from the main portion of the battle. They met up with Professor McGonagall quite unexpectedly.

"Do watch where you're going!" McGonagall snapped at Ginny after the girl fell over her.

"Sorry," Ginny said.

The old professor felled a Death Eater with an expert swish of her wand.

Harry saw another Death Eater take aim from behind McGonagall. Desperately, Harry cast the first spell which came to mind.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The Death Eater began screaming as he rose higher and higher into the air. Harry whirled around to attack another Death Eater, and the one he had lifted fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Unexpectedly, the sounds of battle began to lessen. A moment later, Harry saw why.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the middle of the battle ground. Before Harry could even blink, a spell came his way. Harry felt his friends grab him to pull him down out of the way, but they were too slow.

Harry felt Lucius' spell hit him at the same time as a counter-spell from Professor McGonagall.

Harry blacked out.

"Harry! Come on Harry!" someone was saying. They sounded worried, so Harry opened his eyes against his better judgment.

Ron was looking at him but then raised his head toward someone approaching.

The man wore strange clothing and rode a horse.

"Ho, there!" the man said loudly. "What business have ye out on the open road?"

"Our business is our own!" Ron snapped back.

"Thou dost insult mine honor," the man said seriously. "Draw thy weapon!"

Harry saw Ron draw his wand, but before anything more could occur, a flash came from nowhere along with Hermione's voice, "_Obliviate_!"

The man looked confused, but his eyes cleared quickly.

"Ho! What business have ye on the open road?" he asked.

"If you please, our business is our own," Hermione firmly.

The man said nothing for a moment.

"Where...where are we?" Harry muttered. The man overheard him.

"You are on the king's grounds, lad. Dangerous, if you've no—"

"Kings grounds?" Ron interrupted, "Which king? What place is this?"

"I dislike the tone of your voice, sir. Everyone knows who's grounds are these. What have you there?" The man eyed Ron's wand warily.

"It's" Ron began.

The man's eyes widened. "A wand! You're one of the enchanter's ilk then! A thousand thousand apologies, good sir!"

Harry was on his feet by this point, looking at the man who had but a moment before accused Ron of challenging his honor.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"If you please, my name is Cedric," the man replied, pronouncing his name with a short _e. _

"Where are we?" Harry continued. Cedric visibly paled. Before he could answer, a blast of trumpets tore through the air.

"Who's all that for?" Harry asked, forgetting his earlier question. Cedric looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why, do you really not know?"

"No. Who's it for? " Harry asked, beginning to sound a little annoyed.

"My good sir, the trumpets are played for the king!" Cedric replied.

"King _who_?" Harry snapped, gripping his wand. Cedric swallowed nervously.

"Sir, the king of the realm! His majesty, Arthur Pendragon!"

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. Before anyone could say anything more, Cedric turned and urged his horse into a mighty gallop. Before long, the man was gone.

"Well, that figures," Ginny spoke up.

Harry nodded. "Oh bugger," he said to no one in particular.


	2. chapter 2

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked as the man rode away.

"Oh honestly, Ronald! We've got to find a way back!" Hermione snapped, her voice short.

"Any bright ideas just how we plan on doing that, Hermione?" Ron snapped back.

"How should-" Hermione began. Harry had heard enough.

"_Silencio_!" he yelled while his wand was pointed at Hermione. A split second later, he did the same to Ron.The two friends continued to argue soundlessly for a moment, before realizing that their words weren't getting through. Then they both turned furious gazes on Harry.

"You had it coming," Ginny said flatly.

Ron started moving his lips again, only to stop when he remembered his voice wouldn't carry.

"D'you think maybe that bloke was just crazy?" Harry asked Ginny with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"The way he was dressed?" Ginny said, her voice taking an edge of sarcasm. Harry recalled the outlandish costume the man had been wearing. He sighed. He opened his mouth to speak again, but all he could say was, "Ouch!"

Hermione had punched him quite hard on the shoulder. She gestured furiously to his wand. He hesitated, so she drew back her fist. Harry flinched.

"_Finte Incantatum!"_ he said.

"Don't do that again!" Hermione threatened, before ending the enchantment on Ron.

"Whatever we do," Harry began, "we'd better do it soon. I don't fancy being found by another sword-happy Muggle."

Ron glared at Harry, but Harry only shrugged. "Let's go."

No sooner were the words out of Harry's mouth when the noise of a dozen men on horseback reached their ears.

"Hide!" Harry snapped. The four students dove behind the bushes lining the road. The men rode on past without noticing them.

"Now what?" Ron said once the men were out of earshot.

"I don't know," Harry said slowly. "Maybe we should just go and talk to them."

"Oh, that's ruddy brilliant. 'Hello your majesty, we're from a thousand years in your future, but could you kindly direct us to the nearest route back home?' Excellent idea Harry." Ron said.

Harry glared at Ron for a moment. "I was thinking more along the lines of asking Merlin for help."

"Bloody hell," Ron said. Harry nodded. The idea of actually talking to Merlin…

"Whatever we're going to do, let's do it!" Hermione snapped, "Before either of you comes up with a clever idea to get us all killed."

Harry's mind flashed back to first year for a moment. "_I'm going to bed, before either of you thinks up another clever idea to get us killed- or worse, expelled._"

He chuckled, and Ron looked at Harry as though he were mad.

"Maybe we should just ask for help," Ginny muttered.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know! Maybe we could…pass ourselves off as travelers or something."

"With these clothes?" Ron asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Honestly!" Hermione snapped, waving her wand over Ron. In a moment, his jeans and robes had disappeared, leaving him in a tunic made of soft material with a cape and leather trousers.

"Wicked" Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes, before transfiguring his own clothes into an outfit similar to Ron's.

"I don't know," Ginny said, eyeing Harry critically. "These seem a little closer to Renaissance time than Arthurian."

"So maybe we're travelers who have strange customs," Harry said, shrugging.

"Could travelers with strange customs afford clothes like this?" Ginny wondered aloud. Harry shrugged while Hermione answered.

"People's clothing often looked similar in this time period. It wasn't how things looked that marked your status, but rather what your clothes were made of. If we do go to the courts, we're more likely to be well received dressed like this than as commoners, don't you think?" Hermione asked, transfiguring her own clothing into a more appropriate gown. Ginny did the same.

The four set off in the direction the man called Cedric had gone. Harry frowned. At the rate they were going, they'd still be underway by nightfall. Maybe they could find an inn or something.

"Hermione, do you think our galleons would be valid currency here?" Harry asked.

"It's likely. I don't really think it matters what symbol is on the coin, does it? Gold is gold."

"I hope you're right."

"Couldn't we just conjure something?" Ginny asked quizzically.

"Probably," Harry allowed. "But suppose someone is on the watch for strange magic?"

"Harry, it's centuries before the decree of secrecy or underage magic! Who would possibly be watching, and why would they be watching us?" Ron asked.

Hermione answered before Harry could say anything. "If we really are in Arthurian time, Merlin would be watching for agents of Morgan Le Fey."

"But we aren't—" Ron began.

"But we've no way to prove that, do we?" Hermione snapped.

Harry nodded. Ron sighed in irritation.

The four walked on for nearly an hour, with only Ron's barely audible complaining to keep them company.

Harry's temper had worsened with Ron's complaining, and his head hurt. To make matters worse, it had begun to rain. It didn't take long for the rain to soak through the robes of the four students, and ten minutes into the storm all four were thoroughly miserable.

"I think we should risk some magic," Ginny said. "I'd rather not freeze."

"And if Merlin is watching for-" Hermione began.

"It won't matter if we catch our deaths of cold, will it?" Ginny snapped.

"Well-" Hermione began, but Ginny waved her off.

"_Thermium_." Ginny said firmly.

A deep rumble of thunder split the sky, but other than that there were no ill effects. Harry shrugged and cast a warming charm over himself, watching Hermione and Ron do the same.

Harry's mood began to improve now that the rain wasn't chilling his skin. He thought for a moment, removed his glasses and said, "Impervious," as had happened during his first year, the rain began to avoid his glasses. He thought for a moment, taking stock of their situation. They would need a place to stay, if they kept moving at this rate. They could probably conjure something if worse came to worst…there hadn't been any obvious negative effects from the warming charms.

The rain had been picking up over the last twenty minutes, so Harry didn't hear Ron the first two times his friend tried to get his attention. Eventually, Ron just yelled Harry's name. Harry jumped, and whirled around.

"What?" he asked, using the same tone he'd employed in the forest, when Ron was trying to tell him about Arogog.

"There are people behind us! We need to-" Ron began.

A second later, an arrow landed at Harry's foot. He jerked violently to one side. A knight in armor so polished it almost seemed to glow rode up to him.

"Who are you, and what businesses have you here? By what right do you seek to don clothing of nobles, peasant? Speak now, or die," The knight said, menacingly.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry began angrily, "and you are standing in my way."

"What of it, child?" the knight asked. Harry drew his wand, slowly.

"Stand aside, or you'll spend the rest of your life as a frog and no princess' kiss will fix you!" Harry snapped, pointing his wand at his adversary.

"What are you going to do? Hit me with a stick?" the knight asked. He waited a moment and then began to laugh loudly. Harry stared him in the eye, and after a moment the knight stopped laughing, and drew his sword.

"Your tongue seems a trifle loose. Perhaps I shall shorten it," the knight threatened. Harry muttered under his breath, lowering his wand just slightly. After that, he was quiet. The knight jumped down from his horse, and advanced on Harry. Harry didn't flinch.

"What are you going to do? Slice me with that snake?" he asked. The knight narrowed his eyes.

"What s-" the knight started, his eyes nearly leaving his skull as he stared at his sword turned snake. He dropped the snake and jumped away. It turned back into a sword a moment later.

Harry's adversary stared at the sword for a moment, and then began to laugh, a great irritating laugh, with made Harry's stomach turn.

"I like you, friend," the knight said, moving over and clapping Harry on the back. "Who is your noble companion?" he asked, pointing to Ron.

"My name is Ron Weasley," Ron answered, annoyance dripping from his voice. "And just who are you?"

"My name is Lancelot Du Lac, son to Ban of Benwick."

Hermione gasped. Lancelot looked her over carefully, moving his eyes over her, and then Ginny, before he turned back to Harry and ignored the girls.

"Where are you going, my lad?" he asked Harry.

"To the courts," Harry said, his voice tinged with anger. If Lancelot noticed, he gave no sign.

"Would you care to ride with me? It's over a day's walk ahead of you on foot. I can summon a steed worthy of one such as yourself!" Lancelot said.

Harry glanced at his friends, and then nodded. "Fine."

"Wait here then, and I shall return soon," Lancelot said, jumping onto his horse and galloping away before Harry could object.

"The nerve of that-" Hermione began.

"Pig!" Ginny finished.

"We don't have much choice. Do you want to walk all the way to King Arthur's castle?" Harry asked. Ginny fumed for a moment, then she and Hermione turned and walked a short distance away.

"Reminds me of someone I don't like," Ron said tightly.

"We really don't have much choice, do we?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged angrily. Harry continued. "Remind me later that I need to practice the frog trick, ok?"

Ron stood his ground for a moment, shocked. "You know," he said after a moment, "at times like this I remember why you'd make a perfect Weasley."

Before long, Lancelot returned. He offered two horses, speaking to Harry and Ron, and generally ignoring Hermione and Ginny. Ron rolled his eyes, and helped Hermione to one horse, while Harry whispered, "Ignore him. Trust me," and winked at Ginny, before helping her onto the other and mounting behind her.

"This is going to hurt tomorrow," Ron observed after riding the horse for a quarter of an hour.

"Aye," Lancelot replied, "But worthy pains. Tell me, are you men any good at the tournament? Have you any great stories? Enemies you've vanquished?"

"Well, I did manage to pass History of Magic, once," Ron muttered. Harry snorted.

"We've battled men without honor, who clothed themselves in black and used treachery to win their means," he said, hoping Lancelot would shut up. The man's voice was grating on Harry's nerves. Lancelot didn't take the hint.

"And what of your traveling companions? Spoils of some great battle, no doubt"

"I'll have you know we are no prize to be won!" Ginny snapped. Lancelot finally turned to her.

"My apologies, milady." he said, sounding not at all like he meant it. Turning back to Harry and Ron he continued, "You men must come from some place with strange customs. Here-"

Lancelot's horse stumbled, nearly throwing the distracted knight from his saddle. Harry saw Hermione whisper "damn," under her breath as the horse righted itself.

"You'll soon find out that some knights are better than others," he continued. "I advise you to be especially careful of Guy."

The gates of Camelot came into view then, and Lancelot stopped speaking, turning to observe the castle. This was probably a wise decision on his part, as he missed the look of pure rage that had come over both Harry and Ron at Lancelot's attitude toward the girls.

"Behold! Castle Camelot!" he said.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a sentry called down from the ramparts.

"We are Lancelot Du Lac, and Harry of the land of Potter, with Ronald of Weasley and their companions!" Lancelot called, "Lower the drawbridge, for the king expects us!"

Apparently, this was the right thing to say, as the bridge was lowered immediately.

They rode into the courtyard, where Lancelot dismounted and gave his horse to a young boy. Harry and the others followed suit and the horses were taken away. Lancelot wasted no time leading them to the king's halls. Harry could see Arthur on his throne, with an old man at his side. The old man's beard nearly touched the ground, though the man was slightly over five feet tall. The old man's hair and beard were gray, and his skin had been wrinkled by the ravages of time.

"That's the ugliest person I've ever seen," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry elbowed him in the side and Ron fell silent. Lancelot got down on one knee. Not knowing what else to do, the students followed his example.

"Speak your purpose," the king said, his voice ringing through the halls. Knights lined the room, to either side of the party who had entered.

"Your Highness, I am Sir Lancelot Du Lac. I have heard tales of your round table, even from so far away as Gaul, my native home. I would beg your leave to join this group of bothers, and fight for the side of the light, always," Lancelot said.

The king nodded, and looked at Harry. "Surely this is not your wish as well, young man?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but the old man beat him to it.

"My lord, I sense no deception in Du Lac, but instead, it is within those who travel with him. Cedric has told me of their dark magic."

The king's face twisted. His voice was as cold as steel. "Destroy them."

Harry was on his feet in an instant, away from Lancelot, and shielding his friends. He snapped up a shield faster than he'd ever done in his life, and waited. The old man cast a spell of some sort, but it bounced harmlessly away from Harry and his friends. Lancelot drew his sword, but Ron summoned it away from him.

"Do what you must, Merlin," the king said. Harry was so surprised he almost dropped his shield.

"You can't be Merlin!" Harry sputtered.

"And why not?" Merlin demanded.

"You're…you're not tall enough," Harry stammered, immediately mortified at his own response.

"What would an agent of Morgan Le Fey know of my height?" Merlin sneered.

"We aren't agents of any Morgan Le Fey!" Harry snapped.

"Prove it!" Merlin said. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"How?"

"Set aside your wand and drink of Yalim elixir," Merlin said, the tone of his voice making it clear he expected Harry to refuse.

"That was an early type of Veritiserum." Hermione whispered, "It won't kill you if you don't drink much."

Harry lowered his wand, but didn't drop his shield. "They say Merlin never broke..breaks his word. You won't harm me if I am who I say I am?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "The word of a wizard is sacred here. None may break it, for it has the force of a magical oath. If you be true, no harm will come to you today."

Harry nodded. "Keep the shield up, Hermione," he whispered. Gasps broke out when Hermione drew her wand, but Harry kept his eyes fixed on the king and Merlin.

"I accept," he said.

Merlin nodded, sending a servant to retrieve the serum. A short time later, the boy returned, clutching a vial filled with a noxious green yellow liquid. Merlin nodded, and the boy handed the vial to Harry, backing swiftly away. Harry looked Merlin in the eye, and downed the concoction in one swallow.

His stomach retched and protested as the liquid oozed its way down Harry's throat. After this, he reckoned, Harry would never fear Aunt Petunia's cooking or one of Madam Pomfrey's potions again. He gagged repeatedly. Eventually, the taste vanished, and Harry took a grateful breath.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

A voice in Harry's head whispered for him to tell Merlin what he asked. Harry told the voice to shut up, but answered anyway. "My name is Harry Potter."

"Where did you learn magic?" the king continued.

The voice started up again, telling Harry to reveal his deepest secrets. Harry willed the voice away. "At a wizarding school called Hogwarts."

"I've never heard of a school called Hogwarts. What manner of name is that for a school anyway?" Merlin asked, pointedly.

"It's not well known at this point," Harry admitted, "and I have no idea what sort of name that is."

"Is this your idea of a joke?" the king asked.

"No, your highness," Harry replied before the voice could start again.

"Are you now, or have you ever been associated with Morgan Le Fey?" Arthur asked.

"No. I have never in my life been associated with her. I have never even seen her, your majesty," Harry assured him.

"Yet you knew of Merlin," Arthur continued.

"Merlin's reputation precedes him," Harry said after a moment.

"I see," was the king's reply.

"Have I your word as a wizard that you have been entirely truthful?" Merlin asked. "You know the penalty for lying, surely. Such a death is quite gruesome."

"You have my word; everything I've said is true." Harry replied.

"And you intend no harm toward the king, toward me, or toward Camelot herself?" Merlin continued.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry answered wholeheartedly.

"I accept his word," Merlin said after a moment. "You know the nature of a wizard promise, my liege."

"Indeed I do," Arthur replied. "Take the wizards and their women to the guest lodgings," he said to the servant who had given Harry the vial. The servant bowed, and gestured that Harry and his friends should follow.

Just before they left earshot of the king's hall completely, Harry heard Merlin say, "That boy has strong blood. Young master Gryffindor would approve of him."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron spent their first night in Camelot fighting a forest of crawling things living in their beds. Needless to say, neither got much sleep. Both tacitly agreed not to resort to magic after the showing of power in the main hall. They'd been given plates of…_something_, but no answers.

"They can't honestly expect us to eat this for breakfast, can they?" Ron said, after being given another platter of meat and milk to replace the one he hadn't touched. Harry shrugged, trying to force himself to chew his breakfast.

"At least it's food," Harry said, slightly amused at Ron's lack of appetite. Normally his friend inhaled anything put in front of him.

"It's edible, you mean. I wouldn't call it food," Ron retorted, making a face.

Harry shrugged. "Get used to it, mate."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because Ron gave up on breakfast completely and pushed his plate away.

"What d'you think will happen now? I mean, since you took that oath about not harming anyone here. D'you think they'll let us talk to Merlin?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't think he really wants to talk to us. He didn't seem very friendly yesterday," was Harry's response.

"Merlin was just trying to protect Arthur," a new voice said as the door swung open to reveal Cedric.

"You!" Ron said, standing, kicking his meal aside, and drawing his wand.

Cedric just waited.

"I should turn you into—" Ron began.

"What? You would be foolish to attack me within these walls," Cedric assured Ron. Harry shook his head at Ron. Ron sighed and put his wand away.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"You've been summoned to the main hall," Cedric told him. "It's unwise to keep Merlin waiting."

"He didn't seem overly interested in talking yesterday, did he?" Ron challenged. "Why should we—oof."

Harry stepped away from Ron before Ron could grab his elbow. "We're not here to make more enemies, Ron. Let's get this over with."

Harry followed Cedric without turning to see if Ron would follow. Despite his annoyance, Ron was probably just as curious as Harry.

Before he knew it, Harry found himself in the main hall again. This time, Merlin looked different. _Really different. _Harry thought. Gone was the dilapidated old man they'd seen who looked so frail and useless. Next to the throne now stood a wizard whose features spoke no less of age, but much more of power. Standing across the room, Harry could feel _something_. Power, or _presence_, seemed to be the best word for it. Merlin wasn't going to attack them, but it was obvious that he could. If he chose to do so, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that Merlin could win.

"I trust you slept well?" Merlin asked the two boys.

"Sure, us and the forest of crawling things sharing—oof. Quit that!" Ron yelled. He whirled toward Harry, but Harry was paying no attention. It was Hermione who had elbowed Ron. Harry hadn't seen the girls show up.

"Are you mad?" Hermione whispered fiercely to Ron.

Harry glanced at the two of them and back at Merlin. To Harry's surprise, Merlin didn't seem to be angry. His eyes twinkled in a manner that reminded Harry of Dumbledore.

"I regret the inconvenience," Merlin said. He turned to a young boy who's name Harry didn't know and nodded. The boy, along with Cedric, ran off in the direction Harry and Ron had come from.

"Nothing we can't handle," Harry assured Merlin.

"Excellent. Are you hungry?" Merlin asked as he heard Ron's stomach growl audibly. Ron clamped his arms around his middle in embarrassment.

"Well..." Harry began, but Merlin just clapped his hands. A table appeared between the throne and audience areas. Several servants entered the room, bearing loads of food. Within moments, various types of meat, fruit, and vegetables were piled high on the table, which creaked under the strain.

Harry smirked as Ron instantly began to fidget. Merlin smiled, and nodded. "Why don't we all break our fast and discuss things then." he asked.

Harry shrugged and sat down at the table, across from Merlin. Ron took a set to his left, Ginny to his right, with Hermione to the right of her.

Harry filled his plate with fruits and meat, nodding gratefully to a servant who placed a water goblet next to him. He watched as the others did the same. He waited for a moment, but then tucked into his food. Ron hadn't waited after all.

"This is wonderful," Hermione said after a moment. Harry and the others voiced similar sentiments.

"Camelot prides herself on hospitality to friends, and strength against her enemies," Merlin replied.

Harry didn't reply, so Merlin began speaking again. "You do understand, of course, the necessity of the events of last evening?"

"Yes," Harry assured the old wizard, though he noticed that Ron became slightly less enthusiastic about his meal.

"Excellent," Merlin replied.

At that moment, a great burst of noise shattered the calm, and a dog ran into the main hall, with several servants hot on its heels. It ran in a circle around the table, barking all the while. It wagged its tail and stopped in front of Harry.

"Nice dog...good dog..." Harry muttered uncertainly. The dog barked again, and then ran over to Ron and bit his shoe.

"Ahh! You bloody mad animal!" Ron said, swiping his arms and knocking his water goblet to the floor, where it shattered.

"_Thomas_!" Merlin yelled, his face twisting in annoyance. The dog yapped at him, turned on its heels and ran out of the hall. The frustrated servants continued after him.

Merlin shook his head and sighed. "He does well as a hunting dog you know. Pity he wouldn't hunt so well as a newt."

Harry smiled and the girls chuckled, while Ron inspected the remains of his goblet.

"Er..sorry about that," he said after a moment.

"No problem. We can have another one made by-" Merlin began, stopping as Hermione drew her wand.

Harry felt the castle's wards began to ready themselves, but noticed they leveled off. Merlin was curious.

"_Reparo_!" Hermione said, waving her wand over the mess. Instantly, the goblet reformed, as if it had never been broken.

Merlin stared at the goblet in amazement for several seconds.

"It takes most wizards time to harness the energy required for a spell like that. Yet you did it instantly."

Hermione appeared uncertain for a moment, as though she were weighing her words. "Yes. Where we come from, wands are made differently. Here as I understand it, wands are just used as a convenient place for magic to channel through. In ours, the wand actually helps focus the energy. It makes some spells much easier to do."

Merlin's eyes widened. "With such an ability..."

His eyes hardened again. "There is yet another test you must undergo."

Ron dropped his food back onto his plate while Harry's face twisted in annoyance.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You may not be agents of Morgan Le Fey, but there are many dark witches and wizards who would enjoy gaining a foothold on Camelot."

Harry sighed. "What next? More truth serum?"

"If that is the way you wish to go," Merlin replied.

"Fine. After my food is digested."

"The rest of you will have to do the same," Merlin said. Ron looked upset, but Hermione and Ginny were nodding.

"Can the rest of you do the same things with your wands that Hermione can do?" Merlin asked, his tone switching from cautious to curious.

Harry nodded, but Ginny just took her water goblet and pointed her wand at it.

She shook her wand three times, nearly hitting the goblet, and said "V_ervertia_."

Her goblet twisted until it resembled a mouse, even standing up on it's hind legs before dropping to all fours and resuming its status as a water goblet.

Ron looked determined not to be out done by his sister, and took his own water goblet.

"_Wingardium__Leviosa_!" he said. The goblet rose weakly from the table, hovered there for a moment, and then fell to the floor where it shattered again. Ron sighed.

"_Reparo_," Harry said quickly, waving his wand over the newly formed mess. As it had before, the goblet reformed. It seemed to impress Merlin just as much the second time.

"I must learn the secret of wands such as these!" Merlin sounded genuinely enthusiastic for the first time since they'd seen him.

"They're not as much help as you might think. There are many witches and wizards in our t...town, who'd love to be able to do wandless magic," Harry explained to Merlin.

A gleam took hold in Merlin's eyes. "Really?"

"Well, yes. It's a useful talent to have," Hermione stepped in.

"It takes dedication and practice, but I think anyone can learn to do wandless magic," Merlin said seriously.

"Sorry?" Ginny spoke up. "You said _anyone_ can learn it?"

"Magical energy comes from the soul of the creature, witch or wizard in question. Not from potions or wands or charms of various sorts. You must merely learn to harness it," Merlin replied.

"And we could learn that?" Ron piped up.

"With practice, I imagine you can do anything you set your mind to," Merlin replied.

"Assuming we pass your little test," Harry said, bringing everyone's minds back to the situation at hand.

"There will be time enough for that after your stomach has had a brief rest. Come, let me show you the grounds," Merlin said. Harry and the others exchanged excited looks at this.

Merlin waved the remaining servants toward the mess and led the group out into the grounds, where the sun was just beginning to warm the countryside.

"Camelot is beautiful," Ginny said in awe. Harry nodded.

"She is. A place of beauty, and of great brotherhood. Truly a gem amongst gems. God willing, she ever shall be," Merlin replied.

Harry and Hermione exchanged dark looks, but said nothing. Merlin led them on, having apparently failed to notice.

"The lakes here are kept clear by a series of spells and hard work. Nothing worth having comes easy, whether it be a clean lake, or a strong kingdom."

"Or passing a potions exam," Ron muttered under his breath. Merlin looked at him for a moment, but continued on. The group walked for nearly a quarter of an hour before coming to the next place the wizard wanted them to see.

"These are the royal gardens. Arthur himself spends time tending to these plants once in a while."

"They're beautiful," Hermione said in awe. "How did you—"

"They're just plants, Hermione," Ron cut in.

"Prat," Hermione said coldly. "Let's move on."

They wound around the castle at this point, heading toward the tournament area. Merlin opened his mouth to explain something, when Ginny suddenly shrieked.

Harry drew his wand so quickly that it seemed to have materialized on its own, but Ginny wasn't under attack. She ran to where a stag lay in the field, its eyes wide with pain and fear. Harry frowned, instantly concerned.

"Ron, get over here and help. Hermione -"

"Come along children, there is much more to see. Leave this animal to the dogs. It is of no more use," Merlin said.

"Camelot will still be here later," Harry said, turning away from the old wizard.

Ginny held the stag's head, keeping it from thrashing around while it stared at her in terror. Ron took off his shirt, blotting at the blood which still flowed from the wound. Hermione pointed her wand at the stag's leg, and muttered, "_Anestius_,"

The stag bucked and kicked so violently that Merlin had to step out of the way. Ron pointed his wand at the stag's head and muttered, "_Stupefy_!" With that, the creature sank instantly into merciful unconsciousness.

"_Ferula_" Harry snapped, creating a splint for the broken leg. He then cast a strengthening charm on the bonds the spell had created.

"That should help," Hermione said. "Everyone stand back."

"_Enverate_!" Hermione snapped. The stag woke, and slowly rose to itsfeet. The creature seemed a bit wobbly at first, but seemed to grow used to the added weight of the splint rather quickly. It turned and ran from the group. A moment before it vanished from sight, it went up in a puff of smoke.

Harry turned in anger toward Merlin and opened his mouth to scream at the old man, but to his total shock, the older man was grinning.

"I'm sorry to have had to do that," Merlin began.

"You killed it! It would have been fine!" Harry yelled.

"It was a spell, Harry. Not a real animal," Merlin explained. The children frowned as one.

"But why?" Ginny asked.

"It seemed a more effective way to test your mettle than to give you more truth serum. The serum could tell me what your minds contained, but not what lay in the depth of your hearts," Merlin said.

"This was a TEST?" Harry bellowed angrily.

"No one with evil in their hearts would have stopped to help an injured creature. Especially not one such as a stag, who could hurt them if they weren't careful," Merlin said gently.

Harry turned away, totally disgusted.

"If that had been a real animal, you would have saved its life. That tells me far more than truth serum ever would. Welcome to Camelot."

Harry nodded, his anger still hot in his chest.

"Perhaps you might like to see the stables, where the stag whose form I copied is kept?" Merlin asked. Harry agreed, and the group set off in that direction.

"The king has informed me that if you were successful in proving your intentions to me, you were to be given the freedom to move about as you wish just as would befit any other high member of the court."

"Thanks," Harry muttered. The others lagged behind slightly. They seemed to think Harry needed to work through his anger.

"In addition, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. I think you'll get along well," Merlin said to him.

"Who?"

"Godric Gryffindor," Merlin said. Harry stopped so suddenly he almost fell flat on his face.

"Sorry?"

"I'd like to introduce you to Godric Gryffindor," Merlin said again.

Harry's mood improved considerably upon hearing this.

"I have hopes he will enjoy having other students to speak with. I teach magic here in Camelot, and you did express a desire to learn wandless magic. I can help you with that."

"Excellent," Harry replied. He held out his hand toward Merlin, who shook it.

"Welcome to Camelot," Merlin said again.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked along the castle walls, whistling softly to himself. His mood had improved after seeing the stag Merlin had modeled their test subject after. Once the group had passed Merlin's little test, they had been given nearly free range of the grounds.

Harry turned toward the grounds at large and followed the path of a stream flowing toward the main village. He paid little attention to where he was going, so he was startled when he slammed into someone, causing that someone to hit the ground with an abrupt "oof."

"You idiot!" the man hollered, dragging himself up to his feet. "Watch where you're going!"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, extending a hand to help the other man up.

"Fine, no thanks to you!" he spat, swatting Harry's hand away. Harry shrugged, and turned away.

Annoyance rose up in Harry, only to fall away as he realized there was little point in prolonging the confrontation. He shrugged and went in another direction, paying slightly more attention to where he was going.

There were no further interruptions to his walk, and soon Harry found himself in a small area he hadn't noticed before. Merlin was there, as was a man about Harry's age, whom Harry didn't know. He turned away and began to walk in the other direction, but stopped when he heard Merlin call out his name.

"Harry," the older man said. "Enjoying your walk?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's not an interruption at all. Come, I'd like you to meet a student of mine. He's quite promising. When he's actually applying himself, that is," Merlin finished, throwing a slightly annoyed glare at the other student as he said the last half of his sentence.

"When I apply myself? _When_ I apply myself? You wound me, Merlin. Surely you know I am always on my _best _behavior." the student quipped.

"Your best behavior? When? While you sleep?" Merlin grumbled.

"But of course. When else?"

"Hmph, " Merlin said. He gestured toward his student, but the man had more to say.

"Being on my best behavior while I'm awake? You can't be serious. That'd take all the fun out of life." He turned to Harry and whispered loudly, "He's gone a bit boring in his old age, I'm told."

"Well you'd certainly be a master wizard by now if you applied half the effort you do to mischief to your studies instead," Merlin commented, opening his mouth again as if to introduce his wayward student.

"Don't mind the old prune. His bark's worse than his bite. And yes you are an old prune. I said it aloud, I did."

"This is Thomas," Merlin said, determined to get a word in edgewise. He sighed in exasperation. "You've seen him before. I believe he bit Ron's shoe."

"And a nasty shoe it was. Yuck. Perhaps your young friend should wash his feet more than once a year?" Thomas asked, smiling. Harry noted that Thomas' whole face lit up when he smiled, but otherwise, it looked quite serious.

"I suppose you take the same attitude toward the boar you hunt, Thomas?" Merlin asked. Thomas took on a wounded expression.

"Are you insane? Hunt? Me? Those things are dangerous!"

"And they stink," Harry said. Thomas looked at him for a moment and burst into laughter.

"That they do. What did you say your name was?" Thomas asked.

"Harry."

"Well met, Harry." Thomas said, clapping Harry's back hard enough to make him wince. "Merlin tells me you're a wizard."

"Yes," Harry said.

"I suppose you'll be taking lessons then?" Thomas asked.

"I'm not s--" Harry began.

"Of course he will. His friends too," Merlin said. Harry's expression brightened.

Thomas leaned over to Harry and whispered very loudly, "D'you suppose we could make his hair fall out?"

Merlin let loose a sort of strangled moan, and threw a frustrated look at his pupil. "You'll be cleaning the pig sty out without magic for _that_."

"Can I help it if I'm a genius? With a J?" Thomas retorted.

"A jenius?" Harry repeated. He looked at Merlin. He looked at Thomas. Then he looked at Merlin again. "With his hair? We probably can." Harry whispered back to Thomas, just as loudly.

"All right, all right, off with the both of you!" Merlin said, looking amused.

The two boys laughed heartily and wandered together back toward the castle, leaving Merlin to his own devices. Before they could reach the castle however, a noise shattered the peaceful stillness of the air.

"You great prat!" Hermione screamed. The person she was yelling at barely ducked her fist. Harry broke into a run as he realized who it was.

Before Harry could do anything, Hermione kicked Lancelot in his left shin, causing the knight to yelp. Then she kicked him in his other shin, causing him to curse aloud. She centered her aim and drew back her foot again, but Lancelot seemed to have had enough. He turned and ran.

"What did he _do?" _Harry asked.

"He asked me, 'how was a fine young specimen like myself doing today!'" Hermione snapped. "And then he let his eyes roam."

"His shins. Ouch. Good show," Thomas muttered. Hermione nodded.

"You better believe it, and if he'd stayed still a moment longer, I'd have got him where it _counts!" _she ranted. Thomas shuddered.

"Shame he moved, then. This is Thomas Black. He's a fellow student here at Camelot," Harry said. Hermione had the grace to blush.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Thomas Black, milady. A pleasure to meet you," Thomas said, giving Hermione a gallant bow. Harry thought for a moment that Hermione might go off on Thomas, considering what Lancelot had just done, but the tone of Thomas' voice conveyed nothing but sincerity.

Hermione smiled. For some reason, Harry was glad Ron was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Ron?" he asked.

"Off with Ginny, looking around the forested area. He said it reminds him of the area behind the Burrow," Hermione replied.

"More of your noble friends, Harry? I should like to meet them as well," Thomas said eagerly.

"Right then. Come on!" Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes and set off to follow Hermione, with Thomas keeping pace at his side.

"Merlin tells me you're good with a wand, Harry. He also says that Hermione has a similar talent," Thomas said, with a nod in Hermione's direction.

"Hermione is one of the smartest witches I know," Harry said with a shrug. Up ahead, Hermione seemed to stand a little taller. It wasn't long before they found Ron and Ginny. In fact, Ron was dripping wet, and Ginny splashed him yet again, scooping up water from a nearby creek. She giggled as Ron sputtered incoherently.

"Oy, Ron, Ginny!" Harry yelled. The pair joined the rest of the group moments later. Hermione looked at Ron for a moment.

"Look at you! You're all wet!" she scolded him. She whipped out her wand and muttered a quick drying spell. Thomas looked at her in amazement.

"Wow! I've never seen magic like that. Harry must be right. Smart witch indeed!" he said.

Hermione blushed yet again, and smiled. Harry began to get a tense feeling in his stomach.

Thomas smiled at Hermione, and then shook Ron's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, lad."

Ron for his part seemed less than thrilled. His eyes were narrow, and Harry could see that his eyes were almost totally black. His jaw clenched and unclenched, and he seemed to be fighting a battle with himself. Eventually, he just bit off, "Excuse me," and walked away without another word.

Thomas' face crumpled with embarrassment and he turned to Harry in shock. "What...what did I do?"

"He's always like that," Ginny cut in, looking highly displeased with her brother. Thomas greeted her, but Harry noticed that his introduction was much more muted than it had been for Hermione.

"Pleasure," he said, bowing slightly to the redhead. He smiled, but his face clearly held traces of confusion and embarrassment over what had happened with Ron.

"When I get--" Hermione started, but Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Later."

Hermione glared at him, but didn't pursue Ron. She calmed down a moment later as she began talking to Thomas.

"What is it like here? Do you practice magic often?" she asked. Thomas shrugged.

"As often as is necessary. It's a valuable tool to have."

"And fun at times too," Harry added. "Did you turn Merlin's hair white?"

Thomas laughed. "Aye. I'll take the credit for that."

"You're joking!" Ginny said, sounding scandalized.

"Of course I am," Thomas deadpanned. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Though I'm likely to end up with more than white hair if I hack him off again," Thomas said thoughtfully.

"So we won't be doing that I guess," Harry said, feeling a little dejected.

"And miss all the fun that would cause? What do you take me for?" Thomas replied.

Harry's eyes lit up again. Hermione sighed.

"You remind me of someone from my t-town," she said, giving Harry a significant look. Understanding hit him like a hippogriff. _This was an ancestor to Sirius Black. _

"Do you know wandless magic?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"Certainly. Would you like to see?" Thomas asked.

"Oh! Yes, yes I would!" Ginny exclaimed, clearly excited about this prospect.

Thomas opened his palm and held it up so they could see that it was empty. Harry looked on, curious. Like the Muggle magicians so common in Harry's time, Thomas whipped his hand closed, and moved with a flourish. When he opened it again, he presented Ginny with a red rose. She smelled it, and smiled.

"It's beautiful," she muttered. Thomas smiled.

"No more so than you, fair lady." Thomas replied.

For a moment, Harry experienced a flash of jealousy. He shook himself sternly. _Where did _that _come from? _he wondered.

His thoughts were shattered by a yell in the direction of the castle. Harry and Thomas locked eyes, and then without a word, both turned and ran. The girls followed.

They didn't have to go very far to realize why the screams were coming.

Lancelot was harassing a common woman. Probably a servant of the castle, Harry assumed. He drew his wand, just as Thomas drew back his arm. Both prepared to deliver magical strikes. Before either man could do anything, Hermione pushed past them both.

She moved slowly and quietly. Not a sound came from her footsteps as she crept up to the knight.

"No! Leave me alone you great brute!" the lady was screaming at Lancelot. He laughed, a rough unpleasant laugh, and paid her no heed. Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you—oof!" he said, cutting off in mid sentence as she punched him in the face. His head snapped back, but he righted himself quickly. Not for long as it turned out. Hermione had already drawn back her heel, and as his eyes widened in shock, she got him. Where it counted.

Lancelot gagged, and fell to the ground. The hapless commoner turned and ran. Harry and Thomas winced, but Ginny looked distinctly approving.

Lancelot got to his feet, clearly unsteady. "You'll pay for that, wench."

Hermione kicked him again. Then she drew her wand. Lancelot didn't bother to get up right away, instead crawling for several feet, before getting up and running as best he could.

"You're scary sometimes, you know that, Hermione?" Harry muttered.

"He's a git," Hermione said, shrugging.

"Who will probably never have any children," Thomas put in.

"Pity," Hermione said without remorse.

"It is, isn't it?" a new voice came. Harry turned and beheld the man he had tripped earlier. A moment later, Thomas did the same.

The air temperature seemed to drop as the two men beheld each other.

"Black," the man said.

"Malfoy," Thomas replied.

_Oh crap. _Harry thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: The name of the game encountered in this chapter is pronounced Ang eng en. Sort of like hanging in, but without the H._

"Sod off, Malfoy." Thomas said.

"Make me," Malfoy replied.

"I _will," _Thomas said firmly, his face going dark.

Harry stared, unable to think of what to do. Hermione had a clearer mind, fortunately.

"Hello, Merlin," she said quickly, as if he were standing there. Both boys spun around simultaneously and put innocent looks on their faces. They both turned to look at her when they realized no one stood there.

"What are you playing at?" Malfoy spat.

"Who me? It seems like a useful way to prevent...this. Unless you need a more direct message? I can see Lancelot limping away..."

Thomas sighed. Harry noticed that he shifted just slightly, to protect himself. He probably didn't even realize it.

"A bit bossy, isn't she?" Thomas wondered aloud.

"She is at that. And we love her for it," Ginny replied.

"Smartest witch in our town, she is," Harry said. Malfoy's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes," Harry supplied.

"I'm the smartest wizard in this one. Well met. My name's Agustus," he said, holding his hand out to her. She shook it warily.

Harry shook hands with Agustus as well, while Thomas said, "Bastard," to Malfoy.

"Oh I know my father quite well, thank you. You really should study more. Oh, and Johanna says hello."

Malfoy strode away while Thomas fumed. "Idiot," he spat.

Night had begun to fall, so the group turned toward the castle proper. Harry took the lead as Thomas fell behind, still seething with anger at Malfoy. Hermione had tried to calm him, but she had met with little success. It seemed that anyone whose last name was Malfoy had a talent for getting underneath the skin of others. Harry wondered just how long that had been the case.

Harry slept fitfully that night, his mind plagued by horrible nightmares. He dreamed he was back in his own time, in the battle they had abruptly left, only this time he was being forced to duel a death eater with a stalk of celery, and his enemy laughed uproariously at Harry's inability to do any magic. Eventually, his opponent disarmed him of even that, and made short work of him. Harry bolted up in bed with a yell, causing Ron to bolt up as well, only Ron was tangled up in his blankets and crashed to the floor as a result.

"Bloody hell, Harry," he snapped. Harry sighed and apologized sheepishly. Harry stared at the ceiling as Ron climbed back into his bed and fell asleep once more. The dream, which he should have dismissed out of hand, disturbed him. He tossed and turned for an hour more, but eventually kicked his blankets aside in frustration. He crept out of bed and left the room, having decided to roam the halls for a while.

"_Lumos_," he whispered, causing the tip of his wand to light up. a nearby rat hissed in annoyance and scurried away. Harry shuddered, but kept walking anyway. He soon found himself outside the castle, though he didn't remember moving in that direction.

Harry walked out a bit further, till the sound of a creek caught his attention. He angled toward it, and then sat down on a large boulder near the water. There was a large tree here, and it reminded Harry of the Burrow. He smiled and leaned back with a sigh.

"They're beautiful aren't they? The stars, I mean," a voice came from the darkness. Harry moved so quickly that he fell off the rock and into a crumpled heap on the grass. He was up on his feet almost immediately, his wand raised.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking around himself.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you._ Lumos,"_ the voice said softly. A much larger amount of light than Harry expected began to form. In a moment, Harry could see that the owner of the voice carried a staff, with a large circular top, upon which was painted a large rune. No, Harry realized, it was engraved.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, still keeping his wand at the ready.

"Why, Merlin didn't tell you?" the man asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked, starting to become more bewildered than wary.

"Godric Gryffindor, at your service," The man replied, sweeping off his hat and bowing to Harry. For a moment, Harry was absurdly reminded of Professor Flitwick, though Gryffindor stood less than half a head shorter than Harry.

"Oh. I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter." replied Harry, dropping his wand in his haste to shake Gryffindor's hand. He snatched it out of the air with his left hand, while shaking with his right.

"I say! Not many people can do that," Godric said, pointing at Harry's wand."

"Do what?" Harry replied, quizzically.

"Snatch an object out of the air with the wrong hand," Godric explained.

"I've had practice," Harry said.

"That explains it then. Are you enjoying your stay at Camelot?" Godric asked.

"Yes, mostly."

"Mostly? If you don't mind my asking of course," Godric pressed.

Harry frowned, and exhaled slowly. "There's a knight I'd rather be rid of --"

Godric cut him off, "By the name of Lancelot, I suspect?"

"Exactly. Hang on, how'd you know?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

"See him with my own two eyes, I do. Seems to have Arthur in a way comma though. I'd almost swear the man was a wizard," Godric explained.

"That's impossible," Harry said flatly. Godric nodded, shrugging.

Harry followed as Godric turned and walked slowly along the bank. Neither of them spoke for several minutes.

"He'll be the death of this place," Godric said suddenly.

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

"Lancelot. He'll be the death of this place. Of Camelot, I mean."

Harry's neck snapped toward Gryffindor so quickly he nearly broke it. "_What_?"

"I can feel it. There's something not right about him."

Harry shuddered. _If you only knew._

"Look at me, making predictions of doom and gloom. Must be past time for my rest. Well met, Harry Potter!" Godric said, nodding curtly and then turning and walking away.

The moon had found its way from behind the clouds, and was so bright Harry decided he wouldn't need his wand light on the way back to the castle. Once back in his bed, he tossed and turned for nearly an hour, thinking of what Gryffindor had said. When sleep finally did find him, it harbored no more dreams.

The next morning, Harry was so busy he barely had time to breathe, much less tell his friends about his conversation with Godric Gryffindor. He and Ron, along with the girls, had started their studies under Merlin, who proved to be just as demanding in his own way as Professor McGonagall. He would demonstrate something, have them try it, and demonstrate it again, pointing out their errors and missteps. They'd started with the basics, levitation and the like, using their wands. At first, they had wanted to jump right into wandless magic, but Merlin had disagreed. He said they needed to work toward it. It was something that took time to learn, and since they had another method for focusing their magic, they should use it. Merlin would observe and take note of various things, so he could decide the best way to start training them not to use their wands. It was well past noon when they finally stopped, at Merlin's insistence. The girls left immediately, citing a desire for rest, but Ron and Harry decided to take a walk and try to unwind.

Waving goodbye to their friends, the two boys left the area Merlin had set aside to train them, and began to walk around the grounds proper.

"What do you suppose he'll make us do next?" Harry wondered aloud. Ron started to answer, but Harry's attention was suddenly jerked away.

"Whoa," he said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Bloody hell!" Harry replied.

"WHA--" Ron started, looking as Harry's finger pointed upward.

"Whoa!" Ron said.

Several men were playing a game on their brooms high above the boy's heads. It looked like some sort of obstacle course, but one of the players seemed to be throwing a ball through a set of burning barrels. Another player was batting rocks at the one flying around the barrels. A crowd of spectators stood some distance away. Harry took off at a run, Ron close at his heels.

"What-is-this?" Harry asked the nearest person, yanking the man around to face him. The peasant stared wide eyed at him for a moment.

"Tis Aingingien sir!" the startled man replied.

"What is it? What are you supposed to do?" Harry persisted.

Another man launched into an explanation, and Harry turned toward him immediately.

"Aingingien is easy enough to understand, even if it isn't easy to play. See those two blokes up there? The one with the rocks is trying to knock the one with the ball, called the dom, off of his broom. You have to put the dom, through all the hoops without getting burnt to be a the winner. You get burned, you lose points. You start with ten, and lose two for each burn. 'Course, no one's ever done it perfectly before. That's impossible."

"What happens if you fall off your broom? Is there some sort of--" Harry began. The man cut him off.

"You probably don't want to fall off. It's not as easy as it looks, but no one's died yet this week."

Harry nodded. The man who had been trying to put the ball through the barrels had just been burned so badly he had to drift to the ground, wincing in pain. Another man stepped up to the broom, but Harry pushed him out of the way.

"MOVE!" he said. The would-be player looked startled, but owing to the finery of Harry's clothing, did little but grumble. Harry mounted the broom and lifted off.

It wasn't nearly as easy to control as his Firebolt, or even one of the school's old Comet two-sixties, but it came to Harry easily enough. Someone tossed him the dom, and the rock slinger hovered about 20 feet away from the first barrel. Harry's eyes narrowed, his pupils widened, and his hands gripped the handle of his broom easily.

"Now!" someone shouted. Harry shot forward. The flames from the first barrel grew larger and more intense as Harry drew closer. He threw the dom. A rock missed his eye by about an inch. Harry flew under the barrel and grabbed the ball as it started to fall out of the sky. He shot quickly toward the next barrel, dodging rocks and tree limbs as fast as his broom could fly. The crowd roared as the ball sailed through the next barrel, and gave a terrified gasp as Harry dived straight toward the ground below. He leveled off seconds before he would have hit the ground, the ball clutched in his hand. A rock bit into his left shoulder, but all Harry did was wince. He swung around another tree and glanced backward just long enough to see the rock slinger crash into it. The crowd below laughed uproariously. The ball sailed unhindered through the next barrel. Harry looked ahead. Two left.

A jet of flame ripped through the air where Harry had been seconds before. He caught the ball as he flew past it, hearing the crowd give an admiring "Oooh," in response. He swung up in a high arc and threw the ball, diving toward the next barrel without bothering to watch where the ball went. He caught it about four seconds later, just in time to throw it though the last barrel and dodge a hail of rocks from the rock slinger, who had by this time recovered from his mishap. Harry caught the ball one last time, before swinging up and around and landing near the assembled crowd, totally exhilarated.

"That was wicked!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, passing a hand along his forehead where his hair had plastered to his head.

"Ye did it perfectly," someone said in total awe. "Ye must be the greatest flyer who ever walked these lands!"

Harry laughed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lancelot slink out of the crowd, a furious look on his face.

If anything could made the end of his impromptu flight perfect, this was it. He laughed heartily, and gave the broom back to the player whom he'd shoved out of the way. Instead of being angry, the player took the broom with awe, as though he'd just witnessed a miracle.

Harry and Ron turned back toward the castle, with Harry panting a bit from the thrill of his flight. That was when he remembered Gryffindor. "Ron," he began, "you'll never guess who I met last night. You know, after I woke you up."

"Yeah? Who?" Ron asked casually.

"Godric Gryffindor."

Ron stopped so suddenly he almost fell over. "What?"

"Yeah. I met Godric Gryffindor last night, out by the brook."

"Wicked!" Ron cried, envious. "What'd he say?"

"Lancelot is going to be the death of Camelot. And he doesn't like the guy much."

"What's to like?" Ron asked. "Lancelot's a git."

"That's not the point. The point is, he predicted that Lancelot would lead to the destruction of Camelot," Harry said.

"So what?" Ron asked.

"Haven't you read any of the stories of this time period? _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_, or anything?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"No. You're confusing me with Ginny or Hermione. I don't care about knights in shining armour, Harry."

"Ron! Lancelot _will_ lead to the destruction of Camelot. How could Gryffindor possibly know that?"

Before Ron could answer, a voice cut into the silence.

"Well. It seems we have much to discuss."

Harry turned around slowly. "Pardon?"

Thomas just looked at Harry as if he'd gone mad. "You just said that Lancelot was going to be the destruction of Camelot. You also mentioned a book. Either you're crazy, or there's more going on here than meets the eye."

Harry said nothing, just looking Thomas in the eye.

Thomas nodded. "Merlin will want to know this as well.

Harry sighed, and spread his hands. The trio marched off to find Merlin in silence.


End file.
